


Sacrifice

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: It's porn, M/M, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Being sacrificed to a god was never this much fun.For PokerPair Week 2019. Prompts: gods/royals





	Sacrifice

He inched closer to the edge, eyes closed, wondering if looking down to the crashing waves below would make this any easier. Hell, this was supposed to be as easy as it got, wasn’t it? No name, no friends, no family, raised in complete isolation by the high priest for this very moment. 

Not attachments. Nothing to let go of. 

The high priest was watching. Beyond him, the villagers watched. Waited. This was an honor, to be given to the sea god. An honor. 

He dared open an eye. 

Tentacles. An octopus, in the waves? 

It seemed… to beckon him. 

So his mind was playing tricks now. Well, whatever made this easier. He closed his silver eyes again, took a deep breath, and let himself fall before he could change his mind. 

Hitting the water that hard should’ve hurt, but it didn’t. He felt the tentacles wrap him, but he couldn’t look. Wanted the last sight he saw to be the sun setting on the horizon, not some vicious creature’s mouth. 

But his life didn’t end. In fact, it felt like he was being pulled forward. Warily, he let himself look. 

No salt water burned his eyes, and the octopus was dragging him through the sea- himself in a bubble. His lungs forced him to let go of the breath he held, and found the space breathable. “I… didn’t think it would be this literal,” he muttered, figuring all that awaited him in the ocean was death. 

But, he realized, there was always whatever the sea god was going to do with him. Maybe he just wanted to kill him himself, or was the gray-eyed man to serve him in some other way? 

The ocean was gorgeous. So many fish and creatures and plants never shown before on the surface. But the deeper they went, the less he could see- until it was just blackness. 

He looked around, attempting to swallow his fear. As he continued to be pulled along, he did begin to see a faint light, and the octopus going right for it. The young man swallowed again, hoping this was a good development. 

The tunnel grew brighter, looking like the reefs near the shore, and the tentacles steering the bubble along to let it float up a long tunnel lit with the soft blue light. 

The bubble bobbed at the surface, wide gray eyes gazing about in wonder. The cave was like a reef, but also like a living space, and that light filled him with warmth. 

No sign of an inhabitant, though. 

He wondered if he should try to pop the bubble. _‘Just a touch should be okay,’_ was the reasoning, as he’d been sitting in it all this time, but his fingertip was the prick that made the thin barrier give way. 

And he couldn’t swim. They’d never come out and said it, but he was sure it was extra insurance that the ritual would go on unhindered. 

A hand reached out to pull him into the room. He coughed, spitting up some water, then looked up at his rescuer. 

The man’s golden eyes looked relieved, brightened and accented by the dark iridescent skin and midnight hair that surrounded them. He looked young, but didn’t gods always look young? “Are… you the sea god?” 

The man smiled and helped him to his feet, wrapping a warm blanket around him. “Are you all right?” 

“I… think so. That was, um, some journey.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” he smiled. “Are they still in that horrible habit of not giving those they sacrifice even a name?” 

He nodded. 

The raven head looked him over, and smiled again. “How about ‘Allen?’” 

“Okay,” was the agreement. “Are… are you the sea god?” 

“My name is Tyki. I’ve been watching you, you know, and asked Mira to bring you to me once those idiots made their ridiculous sacrifice. A heart such as yours should not be so easily tossed aside.” 

“A… heart like mine?” 

“You’ve always been so kind, thinking of others before yourself- even when you found out why you were being raised apart from everyone else. You accepted it so calmly. That broke my heart.” 

“I couldn’t… be selfish. Does… does that mean that…?” He couldn’t make himself say it. 

“Mean what?” the other asked, very curious, even bending to meet the watery gaze. 

“I’m not… wanted here, eith-” 

A tight hug cut him off. “Not at all, Allen. I will welcome you here as long as you wish to stay. Or, if you would prefer, I can send you to a village on the other side of the ocean, live out your life as you should have been able to do.” 

“And… if I stay?” 

A predatory look began to surface in the other’s golden gaze. “I have only one demand, Allen. That you give me that gorgeous body whenever I want.” 

“Give you… my body? How?” 

“Oh, right, right,” Tyki chuckled. “You’re probably not familiar with innuendo. I always forget that. Plainly, you let me fuck you into my mattress whenever I feel like it.” 

“O-Oh,” the auburn head flushed. 

“And as long as you stayed with me, you’d remain just as you are, never aging. And I assure you, there’s more to this structure than my room.” 

“I-I, um…” 

“And I’d be happy to give you a preview,” the taller man’s husky tone whispered in his ear. 

“N-Now?” 

“Why not? I know of no better way to pass the time.” 

Allen felt so warm under that gaze, like all it took were those warm yellow eyes to take the chill from him. “You… want me here?” 

“How could I not? Physical attributes aside, it’d be the epitome of foolishness not to keep that kind heart as close as possible to my own.” 

“…How do you know I’m kind?” Questioning a god seem like a bad idea on paper, so to speak, but this one seemed to like this questions. 

“I told you I’ve been watching you. All the little animals you’ve helped near the temple, from the lost baby sea turtle when you were six to the bird with the injured leg yesterday morning, were all either myself or friends of mine.” 

“O-Oh,” he stammered again. “I… I. um… I like it here. Can I stay?” 

“Do you agree to my terms?” 

“Um…” Allen faltered under so much desire sent his way. “You said… something about a preview?”

“I did,” Tyki agreed, and took his hand, the other still holding the blanket tight, to lead him into the next room with the same basic set up as the first- only this was clearly a bedroom. “Come now; I promise not to harm you,” he smiled at the other’s nervous revelation. “Farthest thing from my mind.” 

“Okay… How do we, um, start?” 

The darker-toned man reached a finger under a lighter chin, tipping it up towards himself. “Like this,” he spoke, and leaned in for a soft kiss. 

That felt lovely. Allen leaned into it, tentatively raising his hands to the taller man’s shoulders, the blanket dropping to the floor. That sent a chill through him that was warmed immediately but the embrace now holding him close, and Tyki responded by lifting him by his upper thighs and carry him over to the side of the bed to straddle his own lap when they sat. He deepened the kiss then, licking at the paler man’s lips before devouring that eager little mouth completely. 

“Good day, Son,” a deep voice spoke, and Allen’s head shot to the sound. 

The man in the doorway was tall and built just like the one he was with, but even more so. An aura of strength surrounded him, and his aqua eyes shimmered like the ocean under the sun. This was the sea god. It had to be. 

Oh, boy. 

“Hello, Father,” Tyki returned, unaffected. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” the newcomer asked. 

“I knew you would, but if you were gonna pop up, I thought you’d pick a less-scarring moment for the poor guy. I promise I’ll take care of him, so don’t take him away.” 

The larger man came in, and Allen wanted to rush and bow, but Tyki held him fast. Allen’s chin was lifted again, the god looking him over. “The Black Clan, yes?” he asked. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“All right,” he spoke, and released him. 

“I can keep him?!”

“You know you can. But you better care for him, Tyki- a human is not the same as a sea turtle or octopus.” 

“I know that!” he snapped after the older man, who left chuckling. “Are you mad at me?” he asked his companion, who seemed even less unsure than before. 

“Well… now I know why you were avoiding answering, but… if the sea god is fine with it…” 

“I know my father very well, Allen; he wouldn’t have refused an honest request. And I meant what I said- anything you want or need, and it’s yours.” 

“…I want to kiss you again.” 

A smile crossed Tyki’s lips. “Easiest request ever,” he agreed, and met the auburn-head’s lips again, picking right back up where he’d left off.

Allen relished the feel of Tyki’s hands and mouth on him, and melted against the touch, whispered begs for more. 

His body buzzed with unknown excitement, every touch sending him further into flight. “Keep touching me,” he breathed, and Tyki complied, pulling him tight and close into his own embrace, mouth and tongue gracing his neck and jaw. “I-I…” 

“What is it?” the demigod asked breathlessly. “Tell me what you want so I can give it to you.” 

“I-I don’t know, I’m just so hot…” 

“Mn, perhaps you’re ready for this, then,” came the pleased reply, and reached down to stroke his partner’s stiff shaft. 

Allen moaned helplessly. “So good…” 

“Enjoying your time with me, are you?” 

The auburn head gave a weak nod. 

“I’ve longed to hold you like this. I’m so happy I am now. You’ll feel like never before, Allen.” 

Allen help tight to the taller man’s neck while his length was furiously pumped. “S-Something, I-” 

“Are you going to come for me, Allen?” Tyki purred. “I can’t wait to see that.” 

“I-I-” Pleasure surged through him while his body shuddered, and a long, loud moan filled the room. His body buzzed again, this time cheerful and content. “What… did you do to me?” 

“You didn’t like it?” 

“I loved it. I want you to feel as good as I do now.” 

“I am very, very happy to hear you say that.” 

“I can do that for you?” 

“I have no doubt of it. But there’s something else I’d like to do, if you’re all right with it.” 

“W-What’s that?” 

“Take you as my very own.” 

“O-Okay.” 

Tyki picked him up again, this time to lay back on the soft, welcoming bed. “I’m not going to hurt you, so relax, all right?” 

“Okay. I trust you.” 

Tyki smiled against his pale thigh, legs lifted over his own shoulders, so Allen couldn’t see exactly what the raven head was doing, but felt something wet and warm against him- against a part of him that never would have thought would ever- “Ohhh,” he moaned, feeling it slip inside him, just past the ring of muscle. 

“Like that, do you?” 

“Mmm, it feels nice.” 

“Let’s keep it that way,” came the purr, and another- finger, he was pretty sure- slipped into him as well, slowly stretching and making him feel so good he was starting to get dizzy. But he wasn’t scared. No, Tyki was holding on tight to him, and the blatant admiration in those golden eyes nearly made his heart stop. Afraid? Laughable. “You’re so hard again, look at you.” 

“Is… that bad?” 

“Just the opposite. I never dared to hope that you’d be so eager for me, Allen.” 

“It’s…all so good. I want… to feel that again. Can I? Please make me come again, Tyki.” 

“With pleasure,” came the heated grin, getting on the bed again, pants gone now, and an impressive length in plain view. 

“Is… is that gonna…?” 

“We’re both going to love this, Allen.” 

Gray eyes looked up at him again, and, finding nothing in the other’s demeanor changed, gave a nod. He did trust Tyki. He did. 

The thick shaft pressed against his slicked, stretched entrance, nudging him open again. Allen moaned again when the head of the length made it past the muscles, losing it when Tyki went no further, just using his shaft to further stretch him. “Good, good…” 

He was so close, on the very edge of an other orgasm, when Tyki abruptly pushed the rest of the way inside him, sending him over the edge again, this time messing himself. He started to ask if that was what everybody talked about, but then the demigod was muttered, and himself growing hard again, but so much _more_ than the past two times. “Feel,” Tyki purred with slow thrusts that began to quickly build. “Lose yourself to me.” 

Allen whined pitifully, but could ask nothing else, happy to let Tyki do as he would. Itwas all so wonderful, so good, every thrust set him aflame and he just want more… He came but the relief didn’t follow, still wanting nothing more than this man to take him till he couldn’t move. “T-Tyki…” 

“You’re fine, Allen. It’s okay,” he spoke, then swiftly turned them to put Allen on top, and he let out a broken cry. Like this, he felt so much more full, more stretched, and every time Tyki filled him he thought the demigod might actually break him in half. 

“I can’t… I can’t…” 

“Yes, you can,” came the encouraging purr. “Don’t you want me to fill you up? Come again, Allen; let me see you.” 

No sooner were the words out but Allen did exactly that, feeling blissful and light headed but still very, very aroused- then it hit him. Tyki hadn’t just meant to be at his beck and call. Each time they had sex, they were going to go as long as he wanted them to go, himself doing whatever the other wanted as long as they were together. 

He was surprisingly okay with that. “Again, again, I’m gonna… “ This time he shot higher than his abdomen, shooting his chest and even face, and Tyki licked his lips, gaze igniting all the more. Maybe… Not really thinking about it, Allen raised a hand to spot of white on his cheek, licking it off his fingers. Tyki groaned and thrust harder. 

“New plan,” he suddenly growled, flipping them back over, Allen whining when the other man withdrew, scared he’d angered him. But Tyki was still pumping himself, right- Oh. Right over himself. Allen gripped the darker-toned thighs and opened his mouth. Tyki let out a broken cry and began to spill. Some of it Allen did swallow, but most of it ended up all over himself, and so much too. Tyki had come once what he had three times. “You catch on quickly,” the raven head purred in praise now. “I can only hope that means you want to stay.” 

“…We’re gonna do that again?” 

“And again. And again. And again.” Tyki kissed him, affection still plain in his golden gaze. “So you’ll stay?” 

Allen smiled. “You gave me the only two things I’ve ever wanted. Of course I’ll stay.” 

“Okay, I figure the name is one…” 

“You love me. At the very least, want to keep me around.” 

“Oh, Allen; I adore you. And I’m so happy you’re staying. Let’s get cleaned up and get some food in you, hm?” 

He lightly laughed this time, and gave the demigod a kiss. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
